Preguntas Diabolik Lovers!
by Purinsesu Moon
Summary: La nueva actualizacion de Preguntas Diabolik Lovers con apariciones especiales de Carla y Shin Tsukinami con los personajes de siempre! Los sakamaki y Mukami
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! estoy devuelta con "Preguntas a Diabolik Lovers" el segmento donde todas pueden hacerles preguntas a:**

-Shuu

**-Reiji**

**-Raito**

**-Kanato**

**-Ayato**

**-Subaru**

**-Ruki**

**-Kou**

**-Yuma**

**-Azusa**

**-Yui**

**Y tambien estaran involucrados los Tsukinami y Karl Heinz y hasta las madres de los Sakamaki...**

**-Carla**

**-Shin**

**-Karl Heinz**

**-Beatrix**

**-Cordelia**

**Christa**

**Y hasta me pueden dejar preguntas a mi:33**

**Nos leemos en el proximo Capitulo donde contestare las preguntas que dejen aqui! :333**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kaori Sakamaki (Yo):**_** Hola! Esta es la nueva actualización de "Preguntas Diabolik Lovers" el fic donde mandan sus preguntas en un Reviews y Yo junto a los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami contestaremos sus preguntas –Se escuchan aplausos al fondo- Esta noche tenemos preguntas de tres lectoras –mira la pantalla- La primera es: Gominolaa (me recuerda al oso verde x3)**

_-Gominolaa: _

_-Shu:¿Es verdad que me amas?Okno xDD_

_¿Que tipo de música escuchas?_

_-A ti:¿Que Mukami y que Tsukinami te gusta más?_

_Raito:¿Es verdad que tuviste relaciones sexuales con tu madre? xDDDDDD_

**Kaori Sakamaki(yo): Bien, Shuu eres el primero en contest… -mira al rubio dormir- Estem… -le tira una almohada discretamente-**

**Shuu: -Despertando- Quien me tiro una almohada! –mira a todos-**

**Kaori Sakamaki: Querido Shuu, contesta tu pregunta! –dandole el guion con las preguntas- **

**Shuu: -Lee la pregunta- Ahhh… -bosteza- No, No te amo y escucho música clásica –se vuelve a dormir-**

**Kaori Sakamaki(Yo): Bien, Gracias Shuu –sonrie- el…siguiente es…-mira la pregunta- Soy La siguiente –traga saliva- Bu-Bueno…Mi Mukami favorito? –comienza a pasar su mirada por los mukami- Dificil decisión pero escojo a Yuma –sonrio- y mi Tsukinami favorito… Shin **

**Shin: Ya! Lo sabia! –mira a su hermano- Gomen, Carla –suelta una risita-**

**Carla: Como sea –sonrie amable(¿?)- Continua Kaori…**

**Kaori Sakamaki: Vale… El ultimo es Raito! –se escuchan gritos de fondo-**

**Raito: Gracias, Gracias –sonrie- Y mi respuesta será corta…Si –dije relajado-**

**Kaori Sakamaki: Whoow… que relajado –murmura- Eh…Bueno! Las siguientes preguntas son de: Yoshy MB –se vuelven a escuchar aplausos al fondo-**

-_Yoshy MB:_

_Holiss. Bueno mis preguntinis y algunas de Ruko ;9_

_Shuu: ¿Que tanto escuchas? Siempre traes los audifonos :/_

_Ayato: ¿Rosas o Takoyakis?_

_Reiji: Si fuera el fin del mundo y solo quedaran tu, Yuma y Raito ¿Con quien preferirias pasar el rato y por que? _

_Ruko:_

_Ayato-sama y demas hermanos : ¿Como reaccionarían si les dijera Onii-chan? ;9 :3_

_Reiji: ¿Te gustan los grifos(animal mitologico)? ¿Quien crees que gane un concurso de cocina entre Ayato y Subaru?_

_Yui: ¿Cual de todos mis hermanos te parece más sepsi? _

_A ti: La misma que Yui_

_Cordelia: ¿Sabías que te odio? Querida madre :) ;D_

_Bueno esas son todas por el momento ;3_

**Kaori Sakamaki: Bien, Shuu nos harias los honores de comenzar? **

**Shuu: Mmm Claro…-suelta un bostezo- Escucho Musica Clasica…**

**Kaori Sakamaki: Que cortante…Bien! Ayato tu sigues –apunta al pelirrojo-**

**Ayato: ¡Al fin! –lee la pregunta- Facil, Takoyakis **

**Kaori Sakamaki. Reiji! – lo apunta-**

**Reiji: -acomoda sus anteojos- Facil, Yuma –todos se sorprenden- Que? Jamas pasaría tiempo con Raito, porque el solo hablaría de… cosas inadecuadas…**

**Kaori Sakamaki: Bien… Ahora Todos! –sonrie-**

**Todos: Jamas pienses en decirnos asi! –le gritan a la pantalla(¿?)-**

**Kaori Sakamaki: Hehehehe –rie nerviosa- Otra vez… Reiji!**

**Reiji: No me gustan… y… -mira al pelirrojo y al albino- Seguramente… Subaru**

**Ayato: Gracias e! –lo mira con sarcasmo-**

**Kaori Sakamaki: -risita- Yui tu sigues**

**Yui: ¿Ehh? –se sonroja por la pregunta- Pu-Pues todos son guapos…**

**Kaori Sakamaki: waaa~~ se puso rojita –mira la siguiente pregunta mientras se sonroja- Taaa! –mira a todos- Pues… como dijo Yui, Todos son guapos y es muy difícil elegir… -rie nerviosa- S-Sra. Cordelia ust…-la interrumpen- **

**Cordelia: ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS SEÑORA! –le grita-**

**Kaori Sakamaki: ¡Waaa! –se esconde- s-solo conteste su pregunta! –atrás de Yuma-**

**Cordelia: Y yo que te eduque Ruko! –comienza a salirle lagrimas falsas de los ojos- **

**Kaori Sakamaki: Bien Ruko –le murmura a la pantalla- Beuno las ultimas preguntas son de: .yui21: **

_ .yui.21:_

_Para Ayato: ¿Cual es el gusto de vestirte tan...tan... MAL!..._

_Para Shu: Shu... ¿Que es la que escuchas?, ¿Y cuando te aburres de eso... Que haces?_

_Para Reiji: ¿Cual es el hermano con el cual te llevas mejor?_

_Para Kanato: Si tuvieras que elegir en Dejar de beber sangre de Yui o botar tu Teddy ¿Cual eliges?_

_Para Raito: ¿Desde cuando eres tan pervertido?... ¿O siempre has sido asi?_

_Para Subaru: Si tuvieras que eligir entre dejar de beber sangre de Yui o no ver mas a tu madre ¿Cual eliges?_

_Para los Mukami: ¿Cual es el Sakamaki que mejor les cae?_

_Para Kaori Sakamaki: ¿Cual es el Sakamaki, Mukami y Tsukinami que mejor te cae? _

_Esooo ah! y para Yui: Si tuvieras que elegir a unos de los sakamaki ¿Cual seria?_

**Kaori Sakamaki: Bien Ayato contesta…**

**Ayato: Tsk… El gran Ore-Sama se viste como se le de la Gana! –bufa-**

**Reiji: En pocas palabras, no sabe arreglarlas –una leve risilla se escapa de sus labios-**

**Ayato: ¡Callate!**

**Kaori Sakamaki: -rie- Buena esa Reiji –sigue viendo las preguntas- Shuu tu turno**

**Shuu: -suelta un suspiro- ¡que se traen con esa pregunta! Escucho música C-L-A-S-I-C-A! **

**Kaori Sakamaki: Y-Ya se molesto…-murmura- Reiji tu turno! u**

**Reiji: Dificil decisión mi querida Forever (¿?)-mira a todos sus hermanos- Y dira que… Subaru**

**Todos Menos Subaru: Oh Gracias! **

**Kaori Sakamaki: -rie- Eso es tener favoritismo –sigue con las preguntas- Kanato-Chan tu sigues**

**Kanato: No pongas el "Chan" por favor –murmura abrazando a su teddy- Nee, Es una muy difícil deciocion no teddy? –mira al oso- y diría que dejaría la sangre de Yui-San**

**Yui: G-Gracias?**

**Kaori Sakamaki: deberías estar alagada –le murmura- Raito-Kun tu sigues**

**Raito: -aplausos y gritos de fans se escucha de fondo- Awww~~ Desde que era pequeño mi amada Forever –sonrie seductor-**

**Kaori Sakamaki: -buscando el origen de los aplausos y gritos- de donde vienen esos ruidos…**

**Reiji: Y-Yo me are cargo de esto –acomoda sus anteojos- Subaru tu sigues**

**Subaru: -lee la pregunta- Dejaria de ver a mi madre –mira a Yui- No dejaría esa deliciosa y tibia sangre…**

**Reiji: Tsk… Mukami's esta es para ustedes…-les lee la pregunta(¿?)-**

**Ruki: Mmm difícil decisión…-mira a todos los hermanos- Escojo a Reiji**

**Kou: Raito! –sonrie-**

**Yuma: Tsk… Subaru…**

**Azusa: Ka…na…to…**

**Reiji: La siguiente es para ti, Kaori –le tira un lápiz-**

**Kaori Sakamaki: Itta…! –se soba la cabeza- Pues bueno… de los sakamaki Reiji... de los Mukami Yuma y de los Tsukinami Carla –sonrio-**

**Reiji: Y la ultima es para… -suspira- Yui**

**Yui: S-Si tuviera que elegir a un hermano elegiría a… -mira a todos los sakamaki- A Ayato…- se sonroja-**

**Todos: -sueltan un suspiro- **

**Kaori Sakamaki: ¡ Les Gane! –hace un bailesito raro- Paguenme mocosos! –pone su mano frente a todos los vampiros en la cual depositan 200 Yenes cada uno-**

**Yui: Kaori-San! –sorprendida-**

**Kaori Sakamaki: Que? Tenia que sacar provecho –le guiña un ojo- Bueno esas fueron todas las preguntas de hoy –mira a todos- Espero que para el próximo capitulo tengamos muchas mas –sonrie- Gracias Por leermos! –agita su mano en despedida-**

**Todos: ¡ADIOS MIN NA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaori Sakamaki: **-Leyendo una revista mientras tomaba un juguito (?-

**Kou: **_Kaori-Chan~~ ya estamos grabando…(?_

**Kaori Sakamaki: **-escupe su juguito mientras tira su revista a otro lado de la habitación- ¡_Hola mis criaturitas de la oscuridad! Hoy estamos en otro capitulo de este fic –se comienza a escuchar aplausos de fondo- Hoy tenemos a diez lectoras con preguntas para todos –sonrie- y nuestra pimera lectora es: __**Takane12**_

_**Takane12:**_

Estas son mis preguntas:

Yui: Amas a Ayato? Tienes que decir ''SI'' o ''NO'', no vale ''no lo se''!

Raito: Si tuvieras que tener ''ecchi'' con un chico, elegirías a Kanato o a Kou?

Ayato: Prefieres a Yui con un traje súper mono de conejita o un plato lleno de takoyakis?

Cordelia: Alguna vez quisiste a Ayato?

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Bien esas son las primeras preguntas –apunta a la rubia- Yui comienza por favor…_

**Yui: **_-Sonrojada- T-Tal vez si lo amo… pero aun no estoy 100% segura… -muy sonrojada-_

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Que confecion –tose falsamente- ¡Bien!Raito tu turno:3_

**Raito: **_A mi amado hermanito –Sonrie con picardía- es tan shota que me dan ganas de hacer ecchi con el! ¬3¬ /Lo que le hago decir:3/ _

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Hahaha se que voy a morir por poner eso –rie torpemente- Bi-Bien Ayato tu turnopelirrojo:3_

**Ayato: -**Pensando… "Chichinashi con traje de conejita o Takoyakis…"- Un plato lleno de Takoyakis

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Tonto te pierdes a mi querida Yui en traje de conejita! –le da un zape- Yo quiero a Yui en trage de conejita! (¿?)_

**Yui: **_¡Kaori-San! –sonrojada-_

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Waa vale, vale –sonríe- Señ… digo Mamá Cordelia usted sigue… -temblando por la ultimavez con ella-_

**Cordelia:**_ Ya vas aprendiendo niña… -sonrie-¿ Honestamente? No, no lo quería…-se va-_

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Esa señora me da miedo-tiembla- bueno esas fueron las preguntas de _**Takane12**_! Las siguientes preguntas son de las queridas: _**Ruko y Mizuki Sakamaki! **_–Se escuchan aplausos-_

**Yoshy MB:**

Bueno aqui otra vez. Ruko y Mizuki

Ruko.

Todos son tan malos *comienza a llorar desconsoladamente* yo que pense que al menis Raito se alegraría TT-TT

Kanato: ¿te gustan los brownies?

Raito: ¿Te gustaría que vistiera a Yui de conejita sexy? Yo se que sii ;3

Ruki: ¿Cual es tu libro favorito? ¿Cual de tus hermanos te cae mejor?

Ayato: ¿Yui o takoyakis? ¿que te parece yui arreglada con un moño(solo el moño) y con takoyakis sobre ella? w

se que preguntar. Ruko por que me trajiste

Ruko. Solo pregunta *hace un mohin*

Mizuki. Bien :

Cordelia: ¿Que harías si vieras que estoy a punto de matarte? Es decir te odio *Sonrie sadica*

Yuma: Etto... Te... ¿Te casarías conmigo? *se sonroja*

Yui: ¿Porque eres tan tonta y te dejas morder tan facil?

Shuu: Querido hermano bueno para nada. ¿por que entraste a la bañera aun sabiendo que Yui se encontraba ahi?

¿Por que duermes tanto? ¿ves porno hata tarde y por eso tanto sueño?

Kanato: ¿Porque coño no dejas a ese oso? Ya estas basatante grande para eso ¿No crees?

Por ahora eso es todo ;9

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_¡Bien! No llores Ruko-Chan, ellos te quieren –sonrie- Bien Kanato tu comienzas!_

**Kanato: **_Mientras sea dulce me encantara –abrazando a teddy-_

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Kyaaa! Que lindo! –viendo un video Kawaii (?)- Awww~~_

**Ruki: **_Yo me hare cargo esta vez –mira a Reiji burlon-_

**Reiji: **_Como quieras Mukami, al cabo que ni quería… -"no es cierto yo quería!"-_

**Ruki: **_Raito tu turno –mirándolo sin interés-_

**Raito: **_Ahhhh~ Ruki-kun no es divertido –sonríe burlón- Yo quiero a mi querida Kitsu-Chan! _

**Ruki: ¡**_Solo contesta tu pregunta por favor! –Leyendo su libro-_

**Raito: **_Nfu~ Tu si me conoces muy bien mi pequeña Hermanita –le manda un beso (?-_

**Ruki: -**_Leyendo su libro-_

**Reiji: **_Al fin –se acomoda los anteojos- Ruki es tu turno de contestar_

**Ruki: **_-sin quitar la vista del libro- ¿mi libro favorito? El que estoy leyendo y ¿mi hermano favorito? Azusa_

**Kou y Yuma: **_Mal hermano! ¬3¬_

**Reiji: **_Bien Ayato tu turno! _

**Ayato: **_-en la traumaste mente de Ayato- "Y-Yui! Ven aquí que tengo hambre! –Yui: A-Ayato-Kun –sonrojada con los takoyakis por todo su pequeño cuerpo- "–Con un hilo de sangre resbalando por su nariz-_

**Reiji: **_Vas tu mujer… -mira a la peli-lila-_

**Cordelia: **_Ja, No te tengo miedo pequeña Mizuki –la mira con una sonrisa sádica-_

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Regrese! O estem Yuma tu sigues!_

**Yuma: **_Tsk… Claro que no… -legustarompercorazones (?-_

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Yui te hablan (¿?)_

**Yui: **_N-No soy tonta… solo soy sumisa! –se sonroja como tontax3-_

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Shuu, tu turno besho durmiente! –le tira un vaso con agua fría-_

**Shuu: **_-Despertando exaltado- Humana tonta! –le tira una almohada-_

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Oye! –Hace un mohín-_

**Shuu: Como**_ sea! Solo contestare –bosteza- Que? Uno no puede entrar en su propia bañera para tomar un baño! –Entrecierra sus ojos- y no, no veo porno querida hermana ¬¬_

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Ajam… como digas bello durmiente e –lo mira divertida- Kanato-kun tu eres el ultimo por esta ocasión! :D_

**Kanato: **_¡DEJA A TEDDY EL NO TE A HECHO NADA, Y JAMAS LO SOLTARE! –comienza a llorar-_

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_Waaa! Estem… dejaremos las preguntas hasta aquí, porque ya me están quitando de la computadora… Raito espérame un momento! –Peleando por el teclado-_

**Raito: **_Ahh~~ -quitándome el teclado- pero si yo también quiero ver mis cosas eue_

**Kaori Sakamaki: **_-Lo patea- espérate un momento! –pone el teclado en su lugar- Hasta aquí lo dejo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo donde contestaremos las demás preguntas que nos faltaron! Nos vemos pronto bye! :33_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaori Akabashi: -**Tomando Jugo mientras lee una revista-

**Raito: **Ne~ Kaori-Chan estamos al aire –suelta risitas-

**Kaori: **¿Qué? –suelta su jugo tirando la revista a otra parte- Hola mis amores, primero que nada antes de comenzar estas preguntas, perdón si no había actualizado hasta ahora._. Pero he estado ocupada en muchas cosas (Tarea, Anime, Juegos, TAREA!) y no he podido actualizar hasta ayer y hoy que actualizare este fic donde solo contestare pocas preguntas de dos lectoras –Al fondo se escuchan como el público dice: "Buuuuuuuuuu" y uno tira un tomate(?) – ¡YUMA!

**Yuma:** Yo no hice nada –guarda su caja de tomates detrás suyo-

**Kaor**i: Como sea –se quitó el tomate de la cabeza- Hoy iniciamos con las preguntas de nuestra querida: .yui.21 –aplausos se escuchan al fondo…(nótese que solo éramos dieciséis personas en una habitación ._.)

-** .yui.21**:

*Aplaude* Muy bueno... Ahora tengo a unas amigas que quieren preguntarles... Adelante Mitzuko

Kanato: ¿Es verdad que tu madre no te queria? *Sonrie maqueabelicamenete(?*

Shuu: Que le paso a tu perro... ¿Lo mataron?

Reiji: Ah!... Me acuerdo de que tu eras el segundo mas rechazado de Beatrix ¿NO?

Ayato: ¿Quien te saco de ese lago que te tiro tu madre?

Subaru: Es verdad que tu madre no te queria y rechazaba?

Raito:... Eres un PERVERTIDO Que mas mal

*Quita el computador de sus manos* Mejor te lo quito no quiero que los hagas llorar

Mitzuko: Esa es la idea ¡Ah!... Para Yui: Ere (Sadica o masoquista)

Para la Autora: ¿¡Como soportas a esas bestias ahi? y La misma pregunta de yui

Bye, Bye! ojala no te moleste responderle a Mitzuko...

**Kaori**: Bueno… estas preguntas son muy rompe corazones emos pero ahí les contestaran (? – Bueno el primero en contestar eres tu Kanato-Kun –señala al peli-lila quien comía tranquilamente su flan-

**Kanato**: Ne Teddy, Nuestra madre si nos quería solo que no lo demostraba –murmuro apretando a su ojo mientras mordía el tenedor con el cual comía su flan soltando pequeñas lagrimas-

**Kaori**: Estem… Shuu contesta –tratando de consolar a Kanato-

**Shuu**: No se… -mira sin interés la pantalla- Reiji tú sigues –se acomoda en el sofá-

**Reiji**: Que modales tienes jovencita –saca su látigo-

**Kaori**: Sin golpes masoquistas aquí –lo aleja de la pantalla- Ayato contesta plis

**Ayato**: . . . . . . . –no sabe que decir (?)-

**Kaori:** Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo –miro al pelirrojo quien le lanzo una mirada sádica atemorizándola- B-Bien Suba-chan t-tú sigues

**Subaru:** Ya te he dicho millones de veces que dejes de decirme Suba-Chan! –Trata de controlar sus ganas de golpear una pared hasta que vio la pregunta y soltó su golpe haciéndole un orificio a la pared de la habitación de la Autora-

**Kaori:** ¡MI PARED! –Mira la pared que estaba rota- R-Raito tú sigues –tratando de ocultar el hoyo antes de que su madre lo vea-

**Raito:** Fufufufu~ Soy pervertido lo admito mi pequeña Bitch-Chan… pero asi me aman todas –canturrea soltando risitas divertidas-

**Kaori:** Yui podrías contestar por favor –la mira con intriga-

**Yui:** N-No soy nada de eso –avergonzada-

**Kaori:** Bueno, quieres saber cómo le hago para soportar a doce sádicos contando a Carla y a Shin, bien pues primero antes de irme a dormir los amarro a todos TODOS en sus camas o ataúdes con sogas y cintas y luego al día siguiente se las quito y los dejo hacer lo que quieran claro con mi látigo en mano o si no me matan :33 y pues, mi respuesta a la pregunta de Yui es: Soy Sadomasoquista :v Amo ser Sádica y Masoquista al mismo tiempo *w* (Por eso me consideran Uke:v) y no me divertí respondiéndole a Mitzuko x3 –cambia de página- Las siguientes preguntas son de: ¡Komori Kanade! –Se escuchan aplausos al fondo-

Komori Kanade:

Ok...esto sera largo (?) xD

Para Shu: Cabesha de zanahoria que pasa sí te digo que te viole mientras dormías ?

Para Reiji: no te pareces en nada a tu mama ni a Shu, sólo a Karlheinz por los ojos...¿eres adoptado? Lel

Para Ayato: Te amo cabeza de tomate :3 ñee no te creas xD okno. A ti y a Shin .bueno...¿Amas a Yui si o no xD?

Para Raito: sabroso xD ¿Me haces Striptease? Vivo en calle Wallaby 42 Sidney :3

Para kanato : quien te dio a Teddy ?

Para Subaru: porque eres más grande que Kanato si el es mayor ?

Para Kou: Que es lo más atrevido que te ha hecho una fan xD?

Para Yuma: Tu •••• es tan grande como tu cuerpo ? *así "frentiao" xDD soy pervert :3

Para Azusa: porque hablas leeento ¿es algo psicológico o un intento de ser Kawaii xD o algo personal?

Para Carla: te vi comiendo un sándwich en Alemania con winnie pooh sobre un pony ¿o fume mucho xD?

Para Shin: TE AMO (a ti y a Ayato) ¿Has dado tu primer beso? ¿Te has enamorado algún vez? Del 1 al 10 ¿qué tan bonita te parece Yui?

Kaori: si tuvieras que pasar con uno de los tsukinamis un LARGO fin de semana (pervert) cual sería?

Ok mmm... Se me olvida algo...( Bullying a Ruki xD) Ah ya me acorde xD ...

Ruki: Te consideras homofobico (no sabe q preguntar?

Gracias eso es todo... Se va volando en su unicornio (?) xD

**Kaori:** Bien… -mira con miedo las preguntas- Estas preguntas trauman pero te contestaran –trata de no reír- Bien Shuu tu comienzas!

**Shuu:** Diré que lo tienes que volver a hacer porque no sentí nada –ladea su sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados-

**Kaori:** ._. Reiji…

**Reiji:** No me preguntes nada de eso –se acomoda los anteojos-

**Kaori**: cofcofadoptadocofcof –lo mira sonriendo miedosamente (?)- Bien continuemos con Ayato!

**Ayato**: Y-Yo amar a Chichinashi? –un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas- Ella me ama a mi –sonríe orgulloso-

**Yui**: C-Claro que no! –sonrojada-

**Ayato:** No mientas Chichinashi –la mira-

**Yui**: NO MIENTO! –le grita-

**Kaori**: Mientras dejamos que estos dos continúen peleando… -mira a Raito- Raito tú sigues mi panquesito de chocolate –sonríe-

**Raito**: Nfufu~ Kaori-chan se tomó el vino que le deje como Jugo de uva –sonrie pícaramente- Claro mi querida Komori –anota la calle- Estaré ahí esta noche –guiña el ojo-

**Kaori**: Bien *Hip* Kanato ti sigues *Hip*

**Kanato**: Kaori-San esta borracha –sonríe sádico- me gusta –ladea la cabeza- Fue regalo de mi madre –mira a teddy- Fuiste hijo de madre verdad –le habla a su teddy-

**Kaori**: B-Bien *Hip* Terminaremos estas pregunta con Subaru *Hip* En la siguiente actualización continuare *Hip* con las preguntas de Komori, de Natsume y de Misha y talvez Maruhi *Hip* Contesta subaru –se deja caer en su espalda del albino-

**Subaru**: Tch… Pesas mucho Humana! –La tira encima de Shuu- Porque yo no comía dulces –mira a su hermano mayor- Y no me la pasaba jugando con osos

**Kanato**: Con Teddy no te metas enano! –lo mira molesto-

**Subaru**: Yo digo lo que quiero…¡ENANO! ¬¬

**Kanato**: ¡Soy mayor que tú! –Le grita-

**Subaru**: ¡Pero soy más alto que tú!

**Kaori**: Parece que *hip*- se agacha y arriba de ella pasa una silla voladora- Esta pelea seguirá mucho *Hip* -inhala el aroma de Shuu- Ne~ Shuu-San huele a ropa de bebe

**Shuu**: Estas borracha –la abraza- pero eres suave… me gusta –se quedan dormidos con el olor de cada uno-

**Raito**: Ne~ Kaori-Chan era mía! -hace puchero tratando de despertar al rubio y a la albina-

**Reiji:** -acomodándose sus anteojos- Veo que esto se volvió una pelea –atrás del Yui y Ayato seguían con su pelea de enamorados, mientras que a un lado estaban Kanato y Subaru peleando por su estatura mientras que en el sofá estaban Shuu y Kaori quienes yacían dormidos sin escuchar al Castaño quejándose- Como dijo la inservible de Kaori-San –soltó un suspiro- Esto se queda aquí por hoy, por lo tanto nos vamos –le da un tic en el ojo derecho- No sé porque diré esto –inhala y exhala- Nos vemos hasta pronto Minna, Kyuuu

Todos, Ayato, Yui, Subaru, Kanato y Raito hasta Kaori y Shuu pararon sus peleas y hasta se despertaron soltando sus carcajadas al escuchar el "Kyuuu" de reiji haciendo que este se sonrojara y les gritara muchas cosas

**Kaori**: -riendo- Eso estuvo tan tierno! –trata de controlarse- como dijo Reiji-san hasta aquí quedan las preguntas, Nos vemos pronto Min na Kyuuu


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaori:** -aún bajo el efecto del vino (?)- H-Hola! *Hip* Aun estoy bajo *Hip* el efecto del vino *Hip* h-hoy estará a cargo *hip* Papamaki *hip*

**Karl:** Hola Humanas –sonríe- Hoy estaré a cargo de estas preguntas para to…-fue interrumpido por Reiji-

**Reiji**: Lo siento "Padre" pero Kaori me dejo esto a mí –lo empujo quedando el solo- Esta tarde seré YO quien me encargue de las preguntas –acomoda sus anteojos- y continuaremos con las preguntas de Komori Kanade:

Para Kou: Que es lo más atrevido que te ha hecho una fan xD?

Para Yuma: Tu •••• es tan grande como tu cuerpo ? *así "frentiao" xDD soy pervert :3

Para Azusa: porque hablas leeento ¿es algo psicológico o un intento de ser Kawaii xD o algo personal?

Para Carla: te vi comiendo un sándwich en Alemania con winnie pooh sobre un pony ¿o fume mucho xD?

Para Shin: TE AMO (a ti y a Ayato) ¿Has dado tu primer beso? ¿Te has enamorado algún vez? Del 1 al 10 ¿qué tan bonita te parece Yui?

Kaori: si tuvieras que pasar con uno de los tsukinamis un LARGO fin de semana (pervert) cual sería?

Ok mmm... Se me olvida algo...( Bullying a Ruki xD) Ah ya me acorde xD ...

Ruki: Te consideras homofobico (no sabe q preguntar?

Gracias eso es todo... Se va volando en su unicornio (?) xD

**Reiji**: Mukami afeminado tu contesta –lo mira con un leve tono de burla en su cara-

**Kou:** Afeminado tu hermano Sakamaki –lo miro divertido- Bueno lo más atrevido que hizo una fan fue entrar a mi camerino después de uno de mis conciertos Sfu~ Fue tan linda al hacer eso –ríe seductor (?-

**Kaori:** Mentiroso! *Hip* -grita desde atrás-

**Reiji:** como sea –mira las preguntas- Saskuach tú sigues

**Yuma:** -Le da un tomatazo en la cara- Nadie me dice Saskuach! –mira su pregunta y se queda sorprendido y sonrojado leve- P-Pero que preguntas son esas Cerda!

**Reiji:** -incomodo- Azusa tú sigues

**Azusa:** Cosas…personales…humana…

**Kaori:** Kawaii *Hip*

**Reiji:** Tsukinami tú sigues –mira al albino-

**Carla:** al fin una pregunta para mí –acomoda su bufanda- Creo que fumaste mucho humana –revolotea los ojos-

**Reiji:** Tendré que darle clases de buenos modales a esa humana –frunce el ceño- Tu tsukinami tu turno –apunta al rubio-

**Shin:** -sonriendo ladino- Esta Humana me ama solo a MI! –mira al Pelirrojo con orgullo mientras ignora las primeras dos preguntas- Del 1 al 10 cuan bonita me parece esa humana? –mira a la rubia la cual se puso colorada- Pues le daría un ocho

**Reiji:** Kaori esta es para ti

**Kaori:** -bajo los efectos del vino ya casi desapareciendo- Hm *Hip* Creo que con Shin –toca la cola que tenía detrás suyo- Shin tu cola es tan suavecita

**Shin:** No estas tocando esa Cola estas tocando OTRA COLA! –Se pone colorado refiriéndose a su Trasero-

**Kaori:** Ups *Hip* me confundí –le saca la lengua divertida-

**Reiji:** Te daré clases de educación después de esto Kaori! –Al fondo se escucha como Kaori gritaba "Noooooooooooo"- Tch. Ruki tú sigues

**Ruki:** Porque aman hacerme Bullying! –Toma su libro- Claro que no

**Reiji:** -tose falsamente- En que iba? Ha si –se acomoda sus anteojos- las siguientes preguntas son de: **Natsume-Subaru**

**Natsume-Subaru:**

Ayato:¿Ademas de takoyakis no tienes otra comida favorita?

Yuma: ¿Que prefieres cultivar flores verduras y si fueran flores que prefieres rosas rojas o blancas?

Laito: Como tuviste a Cordelia como amante y a Yui para tomar su sangre a quien de las 2 prefieres

Subaru: ¿Cuál de tus hermanos es tu favorito y de los Mukami cual?

**Reiji:** Bien ayato comienza

**Ayato:** Claro Megane! –frunce el ceño- LA UNICA COMIDA QUE AMO SON LOS TAKOYAKI'S!

**Reiji:** Yuma tú sigues –recordando el incidente anterior-

**Yuma:** Si cultivara flores serian rosas blancas –al fondo se escucha un "Uhhhhhh eue a Yuma le gusta Subaru" mientras se sonroja- Oye tu Humana! Si no quieres que te estrelle un tomate en la cara cállate

**Kaori:** Haiiiii *Hip* -con Hipo

**Reiji:** Raito –mira al castaño quien ronronea seductor-

**Raito:** Fufu~ Claro que me quedaría con Bitch-Chan

**Reiji:** Subaru eres e ultimo

**Subaru:** De mis hermanos Shuu –suelta un suspiro- y el de los mukami… Azusa –mira al azabache de reojo-

**Kaori:** Ya estoy bien Reiji-San –lo toma de los hombros- Yo me hare cargo de ahora, podría ser que para el próximo capítulo estés a cargo –le sonríe-

**Reiji:** Claro, yo siempre seré quien esté a cargo –baja sus lentes hasta la punta de su nariz-

**Kaori:** Haii Haii –le sonríe tomando su lugar- Okay, después de ese momento incómodo con el vino –mira fulminante a Raito- Seguiré con las preguntas –carraspea su garganta- bien las siguientes preguntas son de: **Misha-Tan**

**-Misha-Tan:**

Holiwisss!

bueno tengo algunas perguntas *saca un papel*

okey aqui voy!

Shin: si tuvieras que vivir en una casa con raito o ruki¿con quien vivirias?

Pd: eres mi favorito de los Tsukinami!

Christa: Me puedo casar con su hijo? lo amoo

Tu/Yui: Si se casaran con quien seria?

Por ultimo Reiji: Cuando podria ir a tomar té como personas nomales a la mansión?

**Kaori:** Bien –mira al rubio de lentes- Shinsito comienza porfís –suspira enamorada (?-

**Shin:** -sonríe arrogante- Claro Humanita –le revuelve el cabello- Pues viviría con él come libros de Ruki –mira al azabache divertido-

**Ruki:** Come Libros? ¬¬

**Shin:** Si come Libros eue

**Ruki:** Como sea –sigue con su lectura-

**Kaori:** -sonrojada- a-ahora es el turno de Christa-Sama –aplausos se escuchan al fondo cuando la albina aparece por la puerta- Christa-Sama! –la abraza- Bienvenida

**Christa:** G-Gracias –nerviosa- E-Es un gusto estar aquí –mira a su hijo- Oh Subaru ven aquí

**Subaru: **Q-Que pasa madre? –la mira-

**Christa:** Estas muy guapo hoy mi hijo –le acaricia la mejilla-

**Kaori:** Awwww~ me gustaría tener una madre como Christa-Sama –hace puchero- Srita. Christa usted está aquí para responder una pregunta –le sonríe-

**Christa:** C-Cual pregunta? –mira a la chica con la mirada triste que la caracterizaba-

**Kaori:** Se la leeré –busca la pregunta y la lee- esta es de Misha-Tan que dice: Me puedo casar con su hijo? lo amoo

**Christa:** M-Mi hijo es muy joven para casarse –toma su mano-

**Subaru:** -avergonzado- M-Madre!

**Christa:** pero hijo eres muy joven todavía

**Subaru:** Tengo dieciséis años –aun avergonzado-

**Kaori:** Christa-Sama sea mi madre por favor! –le suplica-

**Christa:** C-Claro que me gustaría ser su madre Kaori –le revuelve su cabello maternalmente-

**Kaori:** Kyaaaa /u\ -se desmaya desmayadamente-

**Christa:** S-Se desmayó –mira a la pantalla- Oh? C-creo que yo seguiré con esto –mira temerosa la pantalla- Y-Yui esta pregunta es para ti y Kaori pero esta desmayada –mira a la chica en el suelo- podrías contestar por ella?

**Yui:** Claro Christa-Sama –le sonríe dulce- Q-Que? –se sonroja- Y-Yo creo que Kaori se casaría con Shin-San –un leve sonrojo aparece en la cara del Tsukinami menor- Y-Y pues yo con…ayato-kun –susurra muy bajo-

**Todos**: Con quién? –la miran curiosos-

**Yui:** Con nadie! –nerviosa- R-Reiji-San la ultima es para usted –se aleja nerviosa-

**Reiji:** Cuando quiera –toma su taza de té- Mientras tengas buenos modales todo irá bien –sorbe el Té-

**Kaori**: -despierta de su desmayo- Bueno esas fueron todas por hoy –sonríe- El próximo capítulo contestare todas las que me faltaron hoy –abraza a Christa-Christa-Sama quiero que se despida conmigo –hace pucheros-

**Christa**: -suelta una pequeña sonrisa- está bien Kaori –la toma de la mano-

**Las dos**: Nos vemos hasta la próxima Min na, Kyuuuuu! –ríen bajo-


	6. Chapter 6

Purinsesu: ¡Hola a Todos! –apareciendo después de muchos siglos (¿?)-

Reiji: ¡Donde has estado estúpida humana! –le da un zape- tus lectoras han estado esperando este capítulo por mucho tiempo –enojadísimo-

-Purinsesu: ¡Gomeeen! –Tapándose la cabeza con sus manos- no fue mi intención dejarlas abandonadas –lloriquea (?)-

-Ayato: -le da también un zape- las dejaste esperando a Ore-Sama humana tonta ¬¬

-Purinsesu: ¡Ya dije que lo sentía, déjenme de pegar! –grita lloriqueando- C-Como sea comenzare a contestar las preguntas que deje por mucho… -pone de fondo Rainbow Dream de Uta no prince-sama: 33- C-Comencemos con…con…-sorbe por la nariz- comencemos con:

_**Haruhi**_

_**Para Shu: ¿Ademas de escuchar música clásica no te interesaría escuchar otro tipo por ejemplo algo de rock o pop?**_

_**Para Ayato: ¿No tienes otra comida favorita además de los takoyakis?**_

_**Para Yui: ¿A quien elegirías a Subaru , Ayato , Yuma o Kou?**_

_**Para Ruki: ¿Que tipo de libros te gustan?**_

_**Para Cordelia: ¿Por que siempre arrojabas a Ayato al río no pudiste educar a tus hijos de otra manera?**_

-Purinsesu: Shuu comienza tu –lo jala de su camisa- pero no me pegues…

-Shuu: -bosteza mientras se levantaba del sofá- me has dejado durmiendo por 57 dias –la golpea en la frente con su dedo índice- tendré que acostumbrarme de nuevo a esto –se soba en ojo con pereza- Mi respuesta a tu pregunta es… NO mi único género será el Clásico

-Purincesu: Tampoco seas tan malo –se soba la frente- Aya-kun tú sigues

-Ayato: Estoy molesto contigo tontaa~ -desvía la cara a la izquierda- Los takoyakis siempre serán la comida favorita de Ore-Sama!

-Purinsesu: ¡Ayatoo! –puchero- ¿Waaa todos están molestos conmigo?

-Todos menos Yui- ¡SI!

-Purinsesu: P-Pues… ¡Pues si ustedes no me quieren me iré con los de Uta No Prince-Sama ellos si me quieren! –Huye alexymente-

-Yui: Kao… Digo Nek…Digo Purinsesu! –ya no sabía cómo decirle pues se ha cambiado el nombre muchas veces (?)-

-Purinsesu: -risitas- Vamos Yui-chan ¿a quien escoges?

-Yui: -Sonrojada- a…a nadieee! –huye-

-Purinsesu:¡ RUKI!

-Ruki: -leyendo un libro de Mod- Ahora estoy leyendo los de Mod… y puedo decir que de ellos me ha gustado… "las ventajas de ser invisible"

-Purinsesu: Entonces tú te robaste mi libro… -viéndolo fijamente-

-Ruki: Esta muy buena la trama

-Purinsesu: Cordelia-Sama usted contesta ahora

-Cordelia: ¡Yo educo a mis hijos como quiera! –La mira amenazante- y lo tire porque me desobedecía

-Ayato: ¡Mujer Idiota! ¬¬

**LOLITA GOTICA**

**Hola minna buena dejando a un lado mi estúpida felicidad comenzemos con las preguntas YA**

**SHU:porque te gusta tanto la musica clásica no estoy diciendo que odio ese tipo de musica yo pienso que la musica clásica es algo hermoso en donde no existe nadie a mi adredero olvidándome de mis problemas ya que la musica clásica es algo tranquilo,relajado,hermoso y lleno de sentimientos quiero escucha tu opinión de porque te gusta la musica clásica**

**AYATO:porque en el capitulo 2 tu arrojaste a yui a la piscina y luego la salvaste y la besate siempre EH tenido esa duda en la cabeza**

**KANATO:que harias si te quitara a tu teddy**

**REIJI:alguna vez te preocupaste por tus hermanos y que sea una respuesta hornesta**

**SUBARU:que piensa sobre tu madre**

**RAITO:alguna vez quisiste viola a yui**

**YUI:te gusta algunos de los sakamaki o mukami**

**KOU:alguna vez le coqueteaste a yui o no **

**RUKI:que piensa sobre los sakamaki y sobre yui **

**YUMA:alguna vez has probado la sangre de yui o no o te gustaría hacerlo**

**AZUSA:que opina sobre cada uno de tus hermanos**

**Bueno eso es todo**

-Shuu: . . . –con un tic en el ojo-¡ L-la música clásica es la ley! ¬¬

-Ayato: Porque tenía que saber quien mandaba…-Le recordó a su infancia-

-Kanato: Te clavaria mi tenedor en tu garganta sin piedad mientras me deleito viendo tu cara de terror… -sonríe sádico-

-Reiji: -trata de recordar alguna vez que se preocupó mucho por sus hermanos- no recuerdo alguna vez preocuparme por ellos –Está mintiendo: v-

-Subaru: Es la mujer que adoro… si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí… en pocas palabras… es la mejor del mundo –tartamudea sonrojado hablando de su mamá-

-Raito: Fufufuf~ Siempre eue

-Yui: R-Raito-Kun! –sonrojada-

-Raito: Solo soy honesto~

-Yui: -ignorandolo olímpicamente pero se sonroja al escuchar la pregunta- ¿Ehhhhh? P-Puede ser…

-Kou: Siempre le coqueteo a M neko-chan pero ella no se da cuenta~

-Yui: ¡porque todos coquetean conmigo! –Puchero- no soy la única aquí… ella también es chica –apunta a Mod-

-Purinsesu: Soy chica… pero no para ellos -.-*

-Todos menos Yui y las Madres: -Asienten afirmativamente-

-Yui: -con una gotita tipo anime- ya veo…

-Ruki: son unos idiotas –sin quitar la vista del libro- y el Ganado… es una chica simpática… -murmura-

-Yui: -se sonroja-

-Purinsesu: -celosa mode on-

-Yuma: Ya he probado la sangre de la Cerda –sonríe-

-Azusa: Ello… son… muy… buenos… hermanos… y… y… los… quiero… mucho…

-Purinsesu: Sugoi! /u\

**Mara:**

**Yui: a quien prefieres de suegra de las 3 madres**

**Reiji: por que tanto odio hacia Shu que hasta llegastes a incendiar el pueblo de su mejor amigo**

**Yuma: que es lo que mas te gusta cultivar**

**Karl Heinz: que es el plan "Adán y Eva"**

-Yui: ¿De las tres madres? –piensa en cada una de ellas hasta llegar a una decisión-¡Christa!

-Reiji: Asuntos personales –frunce el ceño mientras tomaba su Té-

-Yuma: Tomates, con ellos puedes hacer una guerra :D

-Karl Heinz: El Plan "Adán y Eva" es un plan que hace que una Eva (Yui: v) Se case con virgen con un Adán (algún vampiro: v) y bueno… eso es todo lo que puedo decir

-Purinsesu: woooow…

**MizuhashiNeko:**

**Hola, me encanta tu fic, Kaori-san!**

**Tengo algunas preguntas:**

**Para Shuu: ¿¡Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente sexy!? ¿No escuchas otros géneros musicales?**

**Para Subaru: ¿Eres gay?**

**Yui: ¿Sabes que no me agradas para nada? ¿Por qué eres tan suertuda?**

**Creo que es todo, nos leemos lueg, Bye-Bye!**

-Purinsesu: gracias: 33 es un honor que te haya gustado; 33

**-**Shuu: Soy ardiente lo se B) –otro tic aparece en su ojo izquierdo-. . . . .

-Subaru: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? –Con un tic en el ojo-

-Purinsesu: jejejeje eue

-Subaru: ¡Cállate! –la manda a volar-

-Purinsesu:¡ Regresare! –vuela por los aires (?)-

-Yui: -con una gotita tipo anime-¿ e-eh? –Ladea la cabeza un poco a la izquierda-

**Guest (Flor Carmesi):**

**Casi no comento pero espero mis preguntas sean respondidaa:**

**Shuu: si todos tur hermanos regresaran a la edad de 10 años, que arias?**

**Reiji: si odias a shuu por que te quito el amor y atencion de tu madre, mataste a edgar por que te robo la atencion de shuu? (Pienso que tu querias no solo a tu madre sino tambien a shuu para ti).**

**Raito: por que permitiste que tu madre se acostara contigo?**

**Kanato: si decidieras regalar a teddy, a cual de tus hermanos se lo darias?**

**Ayato: por que te cuesta tanto trabajo admitir que te gusta yui?**

**Subaru: cual de los mukami preferirias que fuera tu hermano y porque?**

**Ruki: cual de los sakamaki preferirias como hermano y por que?**

**Kou: a parte de ser un idol, te gustaria trabajar como desnudista?**

**Azusa: me regalas uno de tus cuchillos?**

**Yuma: sabias que tu nombre real es edgar? Que shuu era tu amigo de infancia? Y que reiji quemo tu aldea?**

**Shin: te gustaria tener a un mukami o sakamaki como hermano? Porque?**

**Carla: al ser shin y tu los ultimos de tu clan no has pensado foyartelo?**

**Las preguntas de de Guest son mias pero por alguna extrañarason no salio mi mombre, en fin, me falto:**

**Crista: si te juro que le quito lo tsundere a subaru, me dejarias tener hijos con el?**

**Beatrix: por que eres tan endiabladamente fria?**

**Cordelia: te odio como no tienes una idea y no se que preguntarte... A cual de tus hijitos me regalarias?**

**Papamaki: no quieres tener una HIJ"A" con migo?**

**Yui: si te gusta ayato, me regalas a los otros 11 sensualones hombres?**

**Tu: que te pregunto?... Ya se... Si tengo un hijo con shin (creo que es tu favorito) que me harias?**

**Eso es todo, espero que esta ves si salga mi nombre en el review.**

**Por si acaso es: Flor CArmesí.**

-Shuu: Los daría en adopción –bosteza-

-Purinsesu: Como amas a tus hermanos ¬3¬

-Reiji: -con un severo tic en el ojo porque al fin descubrieron sus razones (?)-

-Raito: Porque apenas era un pajarillo inocente y quería probar lo que los amantes de mi madre sentían…

-Kanato: A ninguno! –abraza a su Teddy- S-Solo se lo daría a…a… a Purinsesu-san –loquelehagodecir: v-

-Ayato: A mí no me gusta Chichinashi! -/- -miente- YO le gusto a ella –sonríe arrogante-

-Subaru: definitivamente… Azusa –señala al menor de los mukami- Porque no me estaría fastidiando todo el tiempo

-Azusa: Eso…piensa… -murmura-

-Ruki: Reiji –apunta al cuatro ojos- porque puedo leer tranquilo con su presencia

-Kou: Si deja buena paga y bonitas Gatitas… -sonríe pervertido- ¿Dónde me inscribo?

-Azusa: Claro… que… no –abraza su cajón de cuchillos-

-Yuma: -con un súper ultra mega tic nervioso por toda aquella información- edgar…

-Shin: Mmm… ¡Prefiero quedarme con mi Carlita! –Abraza a su hermano-

-Carla: -siendo abrazado por Shin- Tal vez… -pone su codo derecho sobre la palma izquierda mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano izquierda- Pero cuando lo pienso bien, creo que lo lastimare… -insinúa que la tiene grande(?)-

-Christa: ¡N-No quiero que le quites lo Tsundere! –A un metro de KarlHeinz que andaba cerca-

-Beatrix: así me criaron mis padres… -si es que tuvo: v-

-Cordelia: A todos –desinteresada viendo el horizonte…mentira: v veía a un tipo bien meado haciendo ejercicio frente a su ventana- vamos papi'h has agachadillas

-KarlHeinz: -se le iluminan los ojos-¡ siempre he querido una hija! –saca un papel- ¡dime tu dirección y voy ahora mismo!

-Purinsesu: Pedófilo~

-Yui: C-Clar…-es interrumpida por la mirada asesina de Purinsesu- C-Creo que no podría dártelos… jejeje

-Purinsesu: Pues… dejaría que tengas a ese bebe de mi Shin para quedármelo y después secuestrarte y mandarte de esclava a la india: D –es muy celosa-

**RavenYaz:**

**Hola, hola… Soy Raven Yaz. Sufro de locura irremediable y trastorno disociativo de la personalidad. Así que tengo 2 Personalidades. La malvada es Raven y bueno… yo que no soy tan buena que digamos (sonríe con malicia) (Todo por medio de una grabación) Bueno, comienza Raven (personalidad malvada)**

**Raven: Bueno voy al grano y me reservare las molestas cortesías, por más que le pueda molestar a Reiji.**

**Shu: Ya encuéntrale un sentido a tu vida amigo, masturbarte toda la noche y luego estar durmiendo todo el día no es cosa que se hace a los 19 años - niega con la cabeza- supéralo cochino XD –Sonrisa torcida- **

**Pdta. Te violare rubio… - alzando una ceja y sonriendo de manera demoniaca- **

**Reiji: No me dan miedo tus látigos, ni tus venenos, ni nada… - Se esconde debajo de una mesa y busca ajo por si acaso- acepta de una jodida vez que tu madre no te quería. Murió sonriendo porque creyó que al fin lo habías comprendido. ¿Captas?**

**Kaori : No dejes que Reiji-Kun encuentre ninguno de mis datos… - dice mirando hacia todas partes asustada- Prométeme que no lo hará – Mira fijo la cámara con la que está grabando- **

**Raito: Oh! gran Dios de la perversión y la lujuria, te violaría, pero sería demasiado fácil, así que me hare la difícil para que tú me violes a mi lol XD – le guiña un ojo-¿Has pensado en dejar de ser tan pervertido? (espero que no) Digo eso no es saludable ¿sabías?**

**Kanato: Suelta el jodido oso de peluche niño maniaco psicópata. – rueda los ojos- O lo sueltas, o compras uno nuevo, o lo lavas… porque ese ya debe oler a chivo. ¿Cuál de las 3 harás? – espera una respuesta impaciente-**

**Ayato: ¿Sabes que eres un perdedor que ni siquiera su madre quería? - Hace símbolo de Loser- No eres poderoso, eres estúpido, aunque tierno en ocasiones… También eres bastante pervertido igual que Shu, no sé porque todo se lo achacan al pobre e inofensivo Raito-Kun.**

**Subaru: Tú me agradas! Me gustan las personas que se enojan con facilidad, son mis preferidas para molestar. – Sonríe con malicia- Pero no te molestare por ahora… te preguntare mejor.¿Quieres a Yui? ¿Te gusta? ¿Se la robarías a Ayato?**

**Yui: ¿porque eres tan idiota? -_- eres una vergüenza para el género femenino y la raza humana. – Se pega en la frente en señal de frustración- Ya manda esa bola de vampiros demoniacos a chuparle la sangre a su ¡madre! Creo que a ti te gusta… eres una masoquista aunque digas que no. Como diría Shu "Mujer pervertida"**

**Karl Heinz: Primero que nada, te apellidas como una marca de salsa de tomate XD eso me quita respeto hacia ti. – Dice burlonamente mientras mira la salsa de tomate- Permíteme felicitarte por el arte que tienes para esculpir obras de arte. Todos tus hijos son unos bombones… hasta los que adoptas están buenos. Tú también, pero eres un viejo desgraciado. **

**Cordelia: Pinche vieja perra… - le enseña su dedo corazón- **

**Ya me voy… para el próximo cap. Hará las preguntas Yaz. Un poco menos desgraciada que Raven lol XD**

-Shuu: -se queda sorprendido porque descubrieron su Hobbies de todos los fines de semana: v-

-Reiji: -Con su látigo en mano mientras un feo y horrible aura endemoniada aparece a su alrededor- desearas no haber dicho aquello –los cristales de sus anteojos estaban blaaancos-

-Purinsesu: ¡Claro! –borra toda información de Raven que había entre los archivos de su Mesa- ¡Listo! Owo

-Raito: Jamás dejare de ser pervertido Bitch-Chan –se teletransporta mágicamente detrás de ella aunque este a kilómetros de distancia owo- hare que caigas en mis encantos para poder violarte~ -toquetea su trasero sensualmente, típico de Raito :v-

-Kanato: -con un tic de furia en sus ojos-

-Purinsesu: -Toma a Teddy en sus brazos- ¡Descuida Kanato-Kun Yo lo lavare! –Escaba con Teddy-

-Kanato: ¡Regrésame a Teddy!

-Ayato: -se pega a la pantalla- ¡Cuando te encuentre te matare! ¡Me escuchaste!

-Subaru: -Sonrojado frunce el ceño- ¡No contestare eso! –se cruza de brazos infantilmente-

-Yui: -ladea la cabeza a la derecha inocentemente mientras una gotita estilo anime resbala por su frente- ¿Eeeh?

-KarlHeinz: -Toma la caja con la marca de salsa de tomate- Mis padres no tuvieron imaginación para mi apellido owo –mira a sus hijos- por favor, Mis hijos sacaron lo guapo de su Padre –pose triunfador- Y a los adoptados se les pego la sensualidad de este cuerpo –señala su cuerpo-

-Cordelia: OwO –sigue viendo al tipo en la ventana- ¡Pape'h!

**E-Esas fueron todas por hoy :D espero les guste y dejen más preguntas c: si las contesto hasta ahora fue porque mi Lap perdió su cargador y pues estoy en época de exámenes :c las amo y nos leemos en los próximos caps que subiré de los demás fanfics :D Chaoo**


End file.
